Jeanette & Therese Apology and Pormised
by ricoice
Summary: this is a litter story I come up with our favorite Twin vampires Therese and Jeanette Voerma


**Vampire "The Masquerade" Bloodlines **

**Jeanette & Therese **

**Apology and Promised**

**Read me first: This is a litter story I come up one day after playing Vampires Bloodlines. I hope you guys and girls like it. I'm thinking of continue on with this storyline but I don't know yet so I'm asking everyone to let me know what you think I should do it or not? Thank you and please read and review.**

**Jake a newly embraced Toreador vampire words sill rings both the ears of Jeanette and Therese Voerma a pair Malkavian vampires as they stair at each other across the room. **

**(Jake Voice) **

"**This is the most ridiculous shit that I have every seen! You are sisters! Twin sisters at that! Now I'm not going to tell anyone about what happen here tonight only because I know this not the can of shit that nobody need to know about. But suggest that you too somehow workout your differences somehow because I know when it come down to it you to love each other I know." **

**When he said that. Therese said "she didn't believe him on his promise" but never the less she call off the feud with Bertram Tung a Nosferatu Vampire and also Jeanette lover. He had importing info for Jake. As he lift them alone he took the gun that Therese had try to kill Jeanette with. So now they are standing in their room not saying a word to each other till Jeanette said. **

**Jeanette (looking at Therese): So. Are going to not talk to each other till the end of time? Or work out of differences like Jake suggest **

**Therese (crossing her arms): that depend on you promise not to go no way near that lowlife Bertram and also trying not to act like a hole on the street. **

**Jeanette (anger looking at Therese): Therese! That not talking that giving anther one of goddanm orders! **

**Therese (uncross her arms): that is talking when it come to you my dear sister. **

**Jeanette: damn it Therese! Why can't we talk like we use to before you become the baronness of bullshit! **

**Therese: back then you wasn't known to be a bitch in heat! Jeanette **

**Jeanette: that better then a Camarilla ass-kisser! **

**They gave each other hateful looks for a long time. Till Therese and Jeanette was about to burn holds into each other before they turn away form each walk away to opposite side the room Therese to her work disk and Jeanette to her heart-shape bed. They just ingore each other till Jeanette said. **

**Jeanette (holding her knees to hers chest): when did you stop loving me? **

**Therese: (stop typing): what did you said? **

**Jeanette (in a low voice): you heard me. **

**Therese got up form her work disk and slow walk over to her sister careful sit next to Jeanette. **

**Therese: (sighing): No. I haven't stop loving you Jeanette or hate you just the things you do. **

**Jeanette: I can say the same about you Therese. I'm sorry about what I said about you and father. But I like to know why you didn't tell mother or someone about father raping you all those years ago? **

**Therese (taking off her glass): I couldn't tell anyone because of the deal I made with him. **

**Jeanette: what deal? **

**Therese told Jeanette that when they 8 years old their father come into there room one night acting very strange. He told her that he wanted to play a "special game" with her and that she can't tell anyone about this "special game." But as she got older she knows now that the "special Game" is wrong and a chime. But when she told him that she doesn't want to "play" anymore he said. "That if she don't want to "play" anymore he glad will "play" with Jeanette." **

**Jeanette (shock look): so you kept "playing" to save me form that sick fuck. So when you saw him sleeping next to me that day you thought that he had "play" with me. **

**Therese (starting to cry): yes. That why I did what I did. **

**Jeanette (holding her): I know. **

**Therese (wipe away her tears): why I'm crying over him? **

**Jeanette (sill holding her): because every done he was a sick-twist fuck he sill was our father. **

**Therese just noid her head as she just let Jeanette hold her. It was wired and surprised being in the arm of sister that had just 2 hour ago cursed, threaten and try to kill. But now she is holding her like mother would hold her child. What Therese didn't know she was in for a surprised? As Jeanette slow lift Therese head up form her shoulder and gave her a slow kiss on her lips. Therese was in company shock but their was anther feeling the feeling of pleaser but Therese quick came to her senses and push Jeanette away form her. Therese looks at her sister with shock look as Jeanette said. **

**Jeanette (looking away): I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. **

**Therese: (sill shock): yes. Your right shouldn't but had to ask why? **

**Jeanette: (looking down at the flood): I don't know it just felt right. I'm sorry Therese for everything I had done tonight. **

**Therese: I'm sorry for what I said and my action too. **

**As Jeanette give Therese a Lovely warm smile Therese move closer to her sister in order to giver her a hug. But when the part form the embrace Therese look deep into her sister eyes. At that moment Therese slow kiss Jeanette but unlike the first kiss Jeanette welcome it. The kiss quick turn into a French kissing before Therese brake the kiss and said. **

**Jeanette (looking deep into her eyes): it felt right. **

**Therese (looking away): yes. But why? We shouldn't be doing this it's a. **

**Jeanette (turning to her head to her): Therese. Just go with what you feel for once in your life. **

**Therese look once more into her sister eyes before ranch over and pull her in for anther round of tongue hockey before Therese push Jeanette on her side on the bed stop for a moment to look at Jeanette before she bring her hand up to untie her bow in her half-shirt in order to take it off while Jeanette unbutton her top of her business suite as they come off and fall to the flood Therese ask. **

**Therese (taking off her black bar): Jeanette makes love to me, please **

**Jeanette just smile as took off her red bar as well and gullet push Therese on her back as she climb on top of her only to lined back down to kiss her sister very passion for a time before slow kissing her down to Therese breasts as she did Therese let out mores of pleaser even more so when Jeanette licking and caress them very gently. She continued this for a time before moving slowly going down to Therese skirt and playful take it off and revering her silk black panties. Jeanette had a sexy smile as slow remove her sister panties revealing that Therese have shaved pussy. **

**Jeanette (playful rubbing hand over Therese Pussy): Ooo. I see that I not the only one like having a slaved pussy. **

**Therese (in a breathe voices): please don't stop Jeanette. I want more! **

**That all what Jeanette needed to hear to set a fire of lust in her blue/green eyes she quick lower her mount to Therese hot & wet pussy and begin to lick very slow at first before going as fast as she can move her tongue giving Therese orgasm after orgasm tell she think that Therese couldn't take anymore. **

**Jeanette (licking her lips): Mmm. You tasted very delicous sister. **

**She said before putting her middle finger right into Therese hot pussy causing her to let a deep and loud mone. Jeanette move her finger slowed in & out for a time before putting anther finger in and she continued on with this until she had all four her finger moving in & out Therese pussy a standee pace till cum all over Jeanette hand which she geed lick it all up. Before looking down to her swat cover sister with a playful smile she said. **

**Jeanette (wiping swat form Therese head): how do you feel my dear sister? **

**Therese (just smiling): wonderful, but I do fell a litter gilty **

**Jeanette: gilty for what? **

**Therese: for not giving you any pleaser in return sister. **

**Jeanette: Oh that worry about me Therese I can make my self cum later with the help some toys. **

**Therese just out a small laughs at her sister remark. **

**Therese: well, then let me give you this instead then. I promise not to interfere or comment on any your "relationship" and I will let you have more say so in the running the club. **

**Jeanette (looking sock): you will. Wait there is a catch is it?**

**Therese (rubbing Jeanette arm): No. Catch just that I never would have thought that "this" would feel so good. This is my first time since father. **

**Jeanette (shock look): not one time? **

**Therese: no **

**Jeanette: well, then I promise not to mass with your dealings with the camarilla. **

**Therese (holding out her pinker): pinker swears **

**Jeanette (take it with her pinker swear) Pinker swear**

**Therese (playing with Jeanette hair): there is just one more thing I like to add to our deal. **

**Jeanette (smiling): and that that maybe? **

**Therese: that we do "this" form time to time. **

**Jeanette (leaning down): how about we do "this" again right now. **

**Therese (pulling her down): that sound good to me sister.**

**The End. **


End file.
